Fighting Love
by Royal-Phoenix 7000
Summary: James Potter is ready to start his last year of hogwarts with pranking, laughing, and of course, flirting with a certain red-head. This until he hears that certain red-head, telling her best friend, Alice Prewitt, what she really thinks about James Potter. JP/LE Warning: Possible mentions of child abuse in later chapters


**Chapter 1- Overheard**

James Charlus Potter sat alone on the train. He wouldn't be alone soon; his three best friends would be here soon. For the past 6 years he had always been one of the first on the train, his parents were both Aurors and started their work day early. It wasn't any different today. It was just another year of Hogwarts and pranks. But James couldn't get rid of the feeling in his gut. This would be his last year of Hogwarts. His last year of pranking, last year of roaming the grounds, last year of innocence in the war... his last year of trying to win over Lily. As his thoughts drifted to a certain redhead, James subconsciously pulled a small badge out of his pocket. He stared down at the Head-boy badge. Where in that wise head of Dumbledore had he thought it was a good idea to make James Potter, leader of the marauders, head-boy? James thought it would have been Remus. Well, he wasn't going to complain, this meant he could take points from Slytherins.

As he stared out window, his thoughts drifted back to Lily again. The way her red hair seemed to sparkle in the the sun, and her emerald green eyes that shone with curiosity in during a class. And the feisty, bossieness she always had. A sudden realization hit James. Lily was head-girl. He was sure of it. Who else would it be? His thoughts circled back to why Dumbledore had made him head-boy. _Is this why? So that Lily and I can make amends? Are we just destined to be with each other? Or are you just playing a old man's game of matchmaking?_ Either way, James didn't mind. The more time with Lily the better. He looked around the empty compartment. _Maybe I ot the get started._ James stood up and pinned his head-boy badge to his robes. He exit the compartment and strut down the hall, using his refined eavesdropping to find Lily.

The messy haired teen was half-way down the hall when he heard what he was looking for. Lily Evans and Alice Prewitt's voices were coming from a door on his left, that had been left open an inch. He reached out for the handle, but stopped, hearing his name in their conversation. James looked up and down the empty corridor, and then pressed his ear up against the door.

[Alice speaking] "Really Lily, you should give him another chance."

"Another chance? He doesn't deserve another chance, he used his up a long time ago."

"But Lily, maybe he'll mature this year."

"James Potter, mature? He hasn't matured at all in the last 6 years I've been unfortunate enough to know him. Why would he start now?"

"Because of YOU Lily."

"Me?" James could easily image the incredulous look Lily was giving her friend. "Alice, all he does is act MORE like a buffoon around me."

"Lily, haven't seen the way he looks at you? I think… I think he loves you."

"Loves me? Loves me, Alice?" James heard a thump, and guessed correctly that Lily had stood up in anger. He could also hear the strain in the red-head's voice of trying to keep from yelling. "Alice, James Potter doesn't love me. I'm sure of it. He probably just wants to date me to get more popular." Lily paused and took in a breath. "Or so he can sleep with me."

"Lily you KNOW that's not true." James heard Alice say after a few moments of silence.

"Do I? He's ignorant toe-rag who struts around with his little gang and collects fangirls." Lily took in deep breath. "Honestly Alice, I wouldn't give a damn if he dropped down dead."

The compartment went silent. James could hear his own heartbeat. It was a half a minute later when Alice broke the silence in a shaky voice.

"You don't mean that Lily. I'm sure you don't."

"Your wrong Alice. I never been more sure about anything."

James stood up. His heart was beating too fast and his ears were pounding. His hands shook slightly. He ran down the corridor and into his compartment, slamming the door behind him. Then he slid onto the floor and buried his head into his hands.


End file.
